Overlord DXD Challenge
by PrimordialGuardian
Summary: A challenge of a crossover that I haven't seen before.
1. Chapter 1

I have a new story challenge, and this one is purely two worlds. The worlds are Overlord(all games) and Highschool DXD(the author can add more worlds if they wish).

This challenge is about Issei getting the Overlord Gear(Boosted Gear will go to someone close to him). The Overlord Gear is a sacred gear that has all of the Overlords' powers and experiences(by experiences I mean knowledge on fighting, magic, and whatever else the Overlords were good at(not full on memories but knowledge about them) and also knowledge about items, beings, and locations, by all of the Overlords I mean first one way before Overlord and second's father, second defeated by heroes before Overlord, third one chosen by second one(not blood related) and is in Overlord and Rising Hell, fourth one is the son of the third and is in Overlord 2, fifth through fifteenth are descendants of the fourth, and the sixteenth was the one who had the Overlord Gear before Issei), it also has the netherghuls that are loyal to the Overlord, and the minions Gnarl, Giblet, Quaver, Mortis, Gash, Grubby, Ricket, Stench, Blaze, Zap, and Grub in it. It is in the form of a gauntlet for the dominant hand.

The backstory of this challenge is that during the Great War a group of angels, fallen, devils, youkai, and heroes attacked the fifteenth Overlord(who just absorbed the body of the previous fourteen Overlords to get more power be fore looking for a mistress) and sealed his being into a sacred gear with the others. The tower(which used to be in Britain until it was moved to a place between Kuoh, Kyoto, and Tokyo because of fear of the four holy swords and King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay) was destroyed and the items(author decides how many) scattered around Heaven, the Underworld(both sides), and Japan. The minion hives(yes the browns too) scattered across the world. The author can make new minion hive if they want.

During the devil civil war a man with the Overlord Gear found the hives and the Tower Heart(renamed to the Rift Heart, since it can draw power from the dimensional rift). He had the tower gates destroyed and rebuilt the tower as part of a mansion. When he is sitting on his throne dying of a current incurable disease, he is also sterile, and he has no family of friends, he tells the minions to move the hives somewhere in Japan, both close and far from the tower. He tells the reds to got to someplace hot(mt. Fuji or the devil side of the Underworld), the greens to go to a forested area full of poisonous plants, the blues to go some where moist and flooded, and the browns to go to a rocky place close by. He said that this would be a challenge for the next Overlord. He then laughs and says that he say a bit of the future, and that it is ironic that the Overlord is the twin of the one that holds one of the two Heavenly Dragons. He passes away and the Overlord Gear absorbs his body(the Overlord Gear doesn't have any Overlord souls), before they go too with the disappearing gauntlet Gnarl orders the minions to leave. Once the minions and the Overlord Gear are gone, the Heart shields the mansion and turns it invisible.

Issei unlocks the Overlord Gear when he and his twin sister(name up to the author, she also holds the Boosted Gear, she is the pervert in the family, not Issei, who can read a person because of his sacred gear) are asked out by Raynare(she asks Issei's sister) and mittelt(she asks Issei). Issei only goes because his sister begged him. His sister is Rias' pawn and Issei is saved by his Overlord Gear activating. He is an ally of Rias because of his sister.

That seems good, PM me if you decide to take this challenge. Review if you think the backstory is too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Will someone at least try it? The challenge may seem too much but at least there is enough room to add what you want to it. If you want to change the details that I put in but keep the idea of this type of story then go ahead and do it. My challenges are more for getting a type of story idea out there so writers can write it and readers can read those stories. At least just think of the concept of this story.


End file.
